1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker system for improving the characteristics of the sound wave of a certain band.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Conventionally, speaker systems having structures such as those shown in FIGS. 5A-5C are widely used. These conventional speaker systems, however, have disadvantages such as difficulties in manufacture, poor tone quality and the like.
For example, FIG. 5A shows a typical bass reflex speaker system which employs the interference (or increase) phenomenon of the sound waves inside and outside of the cabinet according to the size and length of the duct D. However, this type of speaker system is difficult to manufacture as it requires a cabinet of a strength above a certain level. Moreover, the use of this speaker system is generally limited to the reproduction of a sound wave lower than the minimum resonance frequency thereof.
FIG. 5B shows a popular-priced type speaker system usually adopted in a radio receiver or a television set. This speaker system also has the problems of poor performance at low sound bands and the occurance of a split phenomenon at high sound bands.
In speaker systems having a sealed cabinet (shown in FIG. 5C), the cabinet must be strong enough that any resonance due to vibration of the speaker can be prevented. Also, if the cabinet is not sealed completely, the tone quality will deteriorate. Therefore, speaker systems of this type also present many difficulties in manufacturing.
Consequently, conventional speaker systems having a desirable tone quality are difficult to manufacture. Also, as they are designed to radiate sounds in one certain direction, it is insufficient to improve the sound field of a required certain band.